Gemstuck:DOUBLE FACEPALM COMBO!
The Sburb gems look above themselves, seeing a giant Frog Statue whilst walking in a dark alleyway. “Do you sometimes wonder what kind of Gem would make this weird statue? Its creator must’ve thought, “Why not I make something that makes no sense, and is ugly too?”, Copper said. Meteorite would urge over to Copper, and would tell him, “For once, I actually agree with you.”, Meteorite turned back and heard a few beeps. He was bothered by this a heck lot, she tried to keep her annoyance inside but shouted, “WHOEVER IS BEEPING, GO SHATTER YOURSELF!”, “METEORITE! DON’T SHOUT LIKE THAT OR ELSE BLACK TOU-“, Coral tried to say, however Black Tourmaline suddenly appeared infront of Coral, and summoned his Bolo. Coral did a DOUBLE FACEPALM COMBO, while a few robots that tried to replicate a shape of a gem busted out from the walls. “Hehe. Spared for now.”, Black Tourmaline would say. Every Sburb Gem got in to a fighting stance and started fighting the robots. “Jeez, these robots might be malfunctioning!”, Sunstone exclaimed. He and Meteorite stood next to each other, and lit their palms on fire, “Oh hey! You have the same idea I!”, Meteorite said. “LET’S MELT THESE DEFECTIVE ROBOTS!”, both shouted and shot a wave of fire to the robots, pushing them back along with a few Sburb Gems. “YEOOWCH!”, Copper shouted in pain, not long before retreating in to his gem. Moonstone snapped her fingers and captchalogued Copper in her sylladex. Coral noticed Moonstone and asked her, “Wait a second, where did Copper go?”, she asked with concern, attempting to sweep a robot and failing. She clutched her foot in pain, holding her screech of pain. “I stored him in one of my captchalogue cards.”, Moonstone replied, whipping the robot with spikes on it, making it fall to the groun and explode. “I honestly wonder how you had trouble with it.”, Moonstone said, striding away. “…So, that’s all right?”, Amber asked whilst healing every injuired Sburb Gem. Moonstone retrieved Copper’s gem, and it regenerated. “Ugh.. My head hurts..”, Copper said whilst rubbing his head. The Sburb gems suddenly notice a door opening up. “Woah! Looks like defeating those robots must’ve been a test for us!”, Sunstone said. There were no comments. “Proceed with caution.”, Ironstone said. All 10 walked in, and 20 copies of Sburb laid down on a time capsule. “Wait, those are It!? What we met up for!?”, Bloodstone said. “No no no! These look EXACTLY like the ones Green Sphene showed me!”, Sunstone said. Green Sphene would announce. “Alright everyone! Captchalogue two copies of the game, one server and one client!”. All Sburb Gems did so. “So that’s it huh?”, Bloodstone said. “I never expected us to fight, but MAN that was fun.”, she said. “So I assume we should go to our homes now?”, Moonstone asked. “Right!”, everyone said and they procceded to walk their seperate ways SUDDEN POV CHANGE So, that’s the end of ACT 0, as i’d like to call it. Now, don’t expect EVERY episode to have me in it. Afterall,this is only the introduction and the end of ACT 0. In every act, me, DEYVAN SALEZ, will be telling you a buncha stuff. So, just be prepared for a wild ride.. Sort of. Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Gemstuck Category:Fanon